Kira vs Kira
by lovelyn
Summary: ¿que harias si fueses el sucesor de L y tuvieses una libreta negra?
1. Entre la pluma y la Pantalla 1

Primer long fic, por el momento este proyecto va a medias asi que agradeceria paciencia... si tes gustan las historias alternas, aquellas que se pueden crear entre los espacios en blanco de momentos no explicados, esta historia es para ti.

Summary: _con la libreta puedes hacer muchas cosas, alguien me lo ha demostrado, pero... ¿como hacer algo? estando en mi situación._

Disclaimer: la death note de pertence al Dios Kira y el Kira le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

~No prometo nada, pero tratare de actualizar semanalmente~

* * *

**Kira vs. Kira**

**1**

_**entre la pluma y la pantalla.**_

La alarma sonaba punzante y la despertaba de un amargo sueño. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo le pesaba, piernas y brazos no le respondían, al fin y al cabo no le importaba, aunque la mente le aseguraba que no era normal, sin embargo, para ella era lo más repetitivo en su vida.

Apagó la alarma doliéndole el brazo al hacerlo y se frotó los ojos recibiendo la cálida luz del día. Miró hacia arriba, respiró profundamente y decidió levantarse después de pensarlo un poco. Quizás estas no eran las mejores condiciones: la cabeza le dolía tanto que se mantenía agachada y con la mirada perdida, pero un pensamiento que atravesó su cerebro como flecha la maravilló, pero tuvo que rechazar la idea.

Iba tarde, y un primer día tarde no era lo que ella esperaba, esperaba lucirse y hacer saber que era inteligente, que era buena. Pero a mitad del camino algo la detuvo… había olvidado su celular, la única cosa que la mantenía conectada con el resto del mundo; claro el celular y…

Volvió a cruzar la puerta del departamento y tomó su celular de la mesa. Reaccionó exaltada cuando alzó la mirada, veía su reflejo que le mostraba que había olvidado cambiarse, parecía que primer día era sinónimo de desastre.

Tomó lo primero que encontró entre sus cajones, chequeó el no haber olvidado la razón por la que se había devuelto y abandonó el departamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Su pequeño auto compacto, el cual no lograba cambiar ni siquiera por una motocicleta se quejaba al andar. Los quejidos ruidosos del auto se mezclaban con sus pensamientos confusos creando un licuado de palabras e imágenes distorsionadas.

Pensaba mientras repetía en su mente "llegar es lo importante" y se detenía en un semáforo, "Kira… mi nombre es Kira" era su nombre real, no un apodo, ni un falso nombre inventado, simple y sencillamente ella era Kira, así la conocía el resto del mundo, pero alguien había estado utilizando su nombre para algo que consideraba incorrecto.

Le echaba la culpa a sus padres, tan solo psicológicamente en sus sueños y pesadillas, porque ellos no estaban ya para poderles reprochar frente a frente. Pero aún se imaginaba gritándole a su madre mientras azotaba la puerta y se echaba a llorar indignada, era algo que le agradaba, el imaginar cómo hubiera sido pelear una vez más con su madre.

A pesar de que no estaban con ella no se preocupaba demasiado en eso, o al menos vivía tranquila porque su asesino había sido castigado "justamente" "¿Por quién? Por Kira, el dios Kira… el otro Kira" se había decidido a atraparlo y era por eso que esperaba llegar temprano su primer día…

Llevaba tres semanas trabajando en esto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía oficialmente. Sin embargo, era tarde y el otro Kira se encontraba rodeándola.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Kira era humano, era consciente de ello por su propia cuenta y porque alguien a quien tenía mucho respeto y confianza les había advertido a todos ellos sobre Kira. De alguna forma lo admiraba, había castigado justamente al maldito asesino que la había dejado huérfana, sin embargo sabia, muy en sus adentros y sin admitirlo que no lo hacía por ella, sino por "él".

El tráfico era insoportable, entre el ruido, el otro Kira y la presión del primer día. Parecía que nunca llegaría. Pero finalmente el tráfico cedió abriéndole paso para llegar siete minutos tarde; esperaba que él no lo notara, pero ¿Cómo no lo habría de notar si la tenía a prueba?

Ser la secretaría oficial del jefe de la policía era un trabajo importante. Requería de muchas cosas, ella las tenía todas, excepto claro por PUNTUALIDAD.

- Llegas tarde- fue la primera cosa que escuchó al entrar. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio una laptop encendida con la pantalla en blanco y una letra gótica en negro.

No tenía el tiempo suficiente para definir cuál era, de saber que sería importante lo habría hecho, pero estaba segura que se trataba de una estúpida broma pesada.

Volteó de nuevo y no vio a nadie.

- Te dije que llegaste tarde, exijo una respuesta- le interrumpió la voz con cierta felicidad en el tono distorsionado en que se emitía.

Se dio media vuelta para "encarar" a la laptop, o a saber dios quien la observaba a través de la cámara web. Un aterrador y escalofriante sentimiento se apoderó de ella y de algún viejo recuerdo igual de deformado que sus sueños recordó la voz de cierta persona a través del modulador de voz.

Ahogó un grito que profirió al ver el monitor en blanco y la misma letra gótica en él. Era como tratar de huir de un fantasma, no importaba a dónde te movieras, siempre estaría detrás de ti, de hecho se encontraba huyendo de un fantasma, el fantasma de su interrumpida infancia, el fantasma de su desdicha… el de aquella persona que debía superar pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a alcanzar.

- Kimi, no puedes huir de mí, Kimi.

Y por un momento se dio cuenta que la voz tenía la razón (como siempre). No podía seguir ocultándose en las sombras siendo solo la observadora… siendo sólo la fotógrafa detrás del lente que inmortaliza la imagen.

Detuvo su respiración y alzó la mirada tranquila, sabiendo y conociendo a su adversario.

- "Te atraparé"- se prometió a si misma – Tienes razón… - su voz se dispersó en la habitación desolada.

* * *

-Reviews?

-Espera -_-

*Aceptamos criticas, sugerencias, pero **NO **aceptamos que se publiquen nuestras historias en otras partes sin nuestro concentimineto*


	2. Chapter 2

_second long chapter._

aqui tenemos una visión un tanto mas globalizada de esto... ¿tiene sentido? ¿alguien pudo descifrar el licuado de letras negras?

sumary 2° chapter: _… veamos lo que sucede ,si? Al parecer mi contrincante preparó muy bien su entrada-_

* * *

**2**

**remordimientos**

**Light PO´VS.**

La incontrolable risa de satisfacción fue creciendo poco a poco e invadió su cuerpo con una oleada inestable de felicidad, una felicidad que había estado buscando a través de un camino llano, sencillo y complicado debido a la oscuridad que lo confundía. Sin embargo ahora sentía seguro, creía que en su camino ya no había trampas, como si L hubiera sido esa piedra con la que siempre tropezaba.

Era libre y la escena que le propiciaban sus ojos: la silla vacía, la mesa libre de algún platillo dulce y sin las esposas que lo encadenaran a aquel chico desalineado y con ojeras, esa escena tétrica y maravillosa simplemente le causaban satisfacción. Realmente era feliz y lo demostraba con esas ligeras sonrisas. Cuando pensaba: "mi país, mi mundo" se repetía una y otra vez y finalmente acababa en esa exquisita palabra: "¡Gane!".

Ryuk observaba al castaño sonreír mientras devoraba una manzana roja como un corazón pulsante y se repetía que aquello comenzaba a hostigarle un poco.

Así que, finalmente atrapaste a L, creo que esto será un tanto aburrido a partir de ahora.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa aún más grande que deformaba su rostro casi como la boca de un shinigami.

Ryuk- dijo al aire – eso piensas? Eso crees? Kú! Te mostraré lo que puede lograr el ¡dios del nuevo mundo!

Al shinigami le dio igual aquello que el humano le dijo y continuo pensando que las manzanas ya no le eran tan satisfactorias como habían sido en un principio.

La mirada de Light, encendida y exaltada no predio el tiempo a pesar de tan "maravillosa" imagen que había estado observando y tomó mejor lugar en las hojas de la libreta negra, que en unos instantes se iban llenando de diferentes nombres.

Sin L la vida de Light fue más tranquila, casi normal, después de todos los investigadores dirigidos por el iluso de su padre eran incapaces de encontrar al responsable de los asesinatos.

Pronto vivió con Misa e involuntariamente con Ryuk, formando así una de las familias más misteriosas, oscuras y desafortunadas, así como aquella que vivió con más seguridad durante el sofocante reinado de Kira.

…

Su futuro estaba asegurado, tenía una novia que cualquiera hubiera deseado, no padecía nada y mejoraba la vida en la Tierra acabando con la maldad sin más molestas interrupciones, pero… Tal cual el shinigami le había advertido, aquello comenzó a hacerse cansado y ligeramente aburrido.

Las marionetas de sus "compañeros" de trabajo no sospechaban de él, como lo hacía L. ellos no lo miraban con esos ojos tentadores sospechando de él, desconfiando todo el tiempo y sopesando cada uno de sus movimientos y la razón por la cual los efectuaba, como si tan solo con mover un dedo fuera capaz de borrarlo para siempre; solo él lo observaba con esos ojos distraídos, temerosos y a la vez asombrados, como imaginando quien se ocultaba detrás de esa encantadora sonrisa falsa.

Light extrañaba la competencia y anhelaba por alguien que fuese capaz de enfrentarlo solo para demostrar que era mejor.

Cierto día, pasados unos 9 meses después de la muerte de L y en el departamento que Light y Misa habían comprado, el castaño se encontraba solo con su shinigami quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

De repente el shinigami comenzó a reír de la nada, como si distrajera con eso.

Al principio Light logró ignorarle, pero el dios de la muerte continuó así un buen rato. Esto consiguió preocuparle lo suficiente, y más aún después de lo sucedido con la agente del FBI, Misora Naomi; de lo cual su fiel shinigami siempre estuvo advirtiéndole con fuertes carcajadas, a partir de ese pequeño incidente estuvo bastante pendiente de las reacciones del come manzanas.

Sucede algo, Ryuk?- preguntó tranquilo sin despegar los ojos del diario que anunciaba otros 15 asesinatos en Tokio realizados por Kira.

Kú, no es nada, fue solo que… me pareció ver algo, pero…- nunca terminó la frase y Light simplemente pensó que los shinigamis veían cosas en este mundo que les resultaban extrañas e incomprensibles.

En fin, continuó inestable. Dejo en paz el periódico y encendió la tele dispuesto a disfrutar de una sesión de justicia tal cual los criminales eran mencionados, aunque últimamente solían censurarse muchos nombres, aunque claro, eso no tenía importancia, lo hacía solo para recordar, recordar cómo se sentía cuando estaba encerrado en su habitación mientras se escondía de su familia.

El noticiero empezó puntual y no tardó mucho en que criminales y robos fueran anunciados, Light escribía fluidamente igual que un escritor embriagado por la inspiración.

Se había detenido un momento durante el cual se hacia un recuento aproximado de las victimas de Kira, sabía bien, era una espada de doble filo por parte de la televisora: una era para los espectadores generales, y otra era para Kira; la televisora lo sabia, Light lo sabía, Kira lo sabía. De un extraño modo ese reproche constante le era satisfactorio, porque así sabia que la gente reconocía lo que hacia, el mismo L lo había dicho: Kira era un fenómeno mundial. Por eso fue que se molesto cuando apareció un letrero rojo con grandes letras negras: _Noticia de último momento.._

¿Qué podía ser mas importante que Kira? A que estúpido se le había ocurrido interrumpir un recuento especial por algo tan burdo y banal como una "gran" _noticia de último momento_?

El letrero rojo había desaparecido cediéndole el paso a otro conductor de televisión, uno con cabellos rubios, facciones y acento occidentales que hablaba sobre un _hecho sin precedentes_.

Ante la repentina y criticada toma de decisiones que se dio en las oficinas inglesas de la ONU ayer por la tarde- hablaba clara y lentamente- y la cual fue anunciada mundialmente ha ocurrido lo próximo-

Light trataba de hacer memoria, de resolver su duda ¿Cuál había sido esa decisión tan importante que se había dado? Por supuesto que no lo recordaba… como recordar algo de lo que nunca te enteraste, y como enterarte de algo que parecía tan carente de importancia cuando hacías algo mas importante, cómo ser Dios. Por alguna razón aparentemente inexplicable la falta de este dato lo tenia pegado a la televisión esperando que dijeran algo como: se decidió que aquel que presente la minina sospecha de ser Kira ira directamente a prisión, así que investigando la última voluntad de L, Kira es… _"No, tranquilízate, ni siquiera saben que L ha muerto, los pacifistas de la ONU no tienen agallas suficientes para hacer eso… mírate, solo estas ahí esperando a que un idiota dentro de una caja de plástico te conteste, no puede… seguramente es sobre algo mas, pero entonces… por qué me preocupo así, no todo lo importante tiene que ver conmigo…"_

Mientras el conductor de televisión cuyo nombre parecía haber sido censurado también daba mas detalles de cómo había sido tomada la _importante decisión_, aun lado de él habían abierto un recuadro que mostraba un conjunto de policías y una hoja aparentemente en blanco como si fuera un espectacular para llamar la atención.

… Esta nota de amenaza se recibió en las oficinas del parlamento especificando que no se aceptaran las medidas implementadas por la ONU- la hoja que antes pareció estar en blanco ahora mostraba una perfecta caligrafía de letra gótica en perfecto Inglés que decía algo parecido a una amenaza.

Light se olvidó de respirar cuando reconoció el tipo de hoja que era. No se asfixiaba estaba de alguna forma excitado, la sonrisa de satisfacción mostraba de alguna manera un entusiasmo y hambre de curiosidad por saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Esto sucedió tan rápido que inclusive se dio el lujo de preguntarse si eso era lo que sentía L al ver los siniestros actos de Kira a través del televisor.

Era esa sensación de necesidad de saber algo. Siempre supo la respuesta al caso Kira, el investigar quien era el "culpable" no era para nada interesante, lo excitante era la competencia pero ya que no había nadie con quien competir se había vuelto aburrido. Y claro de repente llagaba esa extraña y misteriosa notica, invitándole un buen trago de "maravillosa sensación de curiosidad". Realmente era como ser L.

Ryuk?-llamó al único que podía llamar en ese momento.

Si, Light.

No tenia idea de que ser L fuera tan interesante- tenia que pronunciarlo, dejar escapar aunque fuera una mínima parte de su entusiasmo.

Jeje, si ese el caso, me pregunto si algún día lograrás atraparte.

Lo dudo- pronuncio poco antes de esbozar una sonrisilla- pero… veamos lo que sucede ,si? Al parecer mi contrincante preparó muy bien su entrada- ya no estaba preocupado y mucho menos enojado, quería saber el nombre, o al menos el pseudónimo con el que llamaría a su adversario, de esto volvió a preguntarse como se sentiría L, ahí sentado frente a su aparato casi tan sabio como él mientras alguien haya afuera realmente estaba haciendo algo.

* * *

-Como ya se menciono trataremos de actualizar pronto.. si alguien se decide por tomar la pluma...

-Me hablas a mi?

- -_- olvidalo.


	3. Detective

¿que sucede? dije que actualizaria semanalmente? y un doble capitulo no cuenta para dos semanas? esta bien, por eso ahora va antes!

**Disclaimer:** aunque cansado me enojaria si no hicieran lo mismo con una de mis historias, por tanto: ~derechos reservados a los creadores de la historia original~

**Sugerencia: **puede parecer que nadie te ve, pero siempre hay testigos.

**sumary**: -_si tan solo fuera asi de facil!_

_PSD: se que leeras esto tarde o temprano ~ ¡tu tambien escribe algo! - **Amenos que sepan de que hablo favor de ignorar esto, gracias.**_

* * *

**3**

**Detective**

Valla, así que después de todo ahí esta, tenía razón, como siempre- la chica simplemente se dedicaba a saborear un opaco mechón de cabellos entre sus dientes y ver la televisión sentada en un pequeño comedor para dos.

Kira estaba tranquila pero quería que terminara el noticiero, lo único que le traía eran malos recuerdos que apenas y acababa de lograr olvidar.

_**Flashback.**_

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto áspera._

-… _deberías tranquilizarte un poco Kimi, te ves demasiado tensa.- le respondió el computador._

_-Disculpa si parezco enojada _Niño _es solo que trato de vivir una vida normal por un par de semanas, y la primera vez que me esfuerzo tanto por llegar temprano a mi trabajo me encuentro con esto._

_-¿Esto?_

_-Sabes a que me refiero- tomó una de las sillas mas cercanas y recargó el peso del sueño interrumpido en ella._

_-Te pido disculpas Kimi, durante estos días he tratado de encontrarlos a todos, pero aparentemente tú eres la mas fácil de encontrar._

_-Veo que le ganaste a Mello, ciertamente me lo esperaba…- interrumpe algo indignada por ser un blanco fácil._

_-El huyó._

_Cerró la boca porque solo así lograba mantener fijos los pensamientos y no salirse del tema por sentimentalismos._

_-Yo…_

_-No importa._

_-Te molesta si?- señala un garrafón de agua que esta segura él también puede ver._

_-Adelante._

_-Toma uno, dos, tres conos de papel sin respirar durante el proceso. Siente como las piernas se mueven involuntariamente y la regresan a su cómoda silla._

_-Mejor… demasiada paciencia, actos un tanto exagerados, contando verdades- deja un momento transcurrir esperando una respuesta que no llega- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre lo sucedido en Winchester, el caso ligado al caso Kira?_

_-¿Winchester? En el orfanato?_

_-Así es, me temo que ha habido un variado número de asesinatos en la ciudad y regiones cercanas._

_-Me temo que desconozco todo tipo de información referente N, solo recuerdo haber visto algo relacionado con eso hace cerca de una semana, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Kira?_

_-Suenas bastante relajada, pensé que no te agradaba hablar al respecto._

_-Lo mencione porque tú me lo preguntaste y trato de no incluir sentimientos en mis respuestas, entenderás que eso ya me trajo problemas._

_-Lo sé- la voz que salía del ordenador entonces sonó demasiado distante como para que inclusive el filtro de sonido pudiera disimular la indiferencia con la cual respondia._

_-No lo estarás haciendo… o claro que lo haces, estas sospechando de mí!_

_-Lamento eso…- Kimi tembló con un escalofrio nervioso, intrigada por las consecuencias de aquella charla- sólo es la costumbre, en todo caso no te buscaba para nombrarte la culpable…_

_-¿Me pagarás?_

_-¿Aceptas?_

_-Mándame información necesaria, testigos, una cámara nueva y por lo menos 200 libras para gastos._

_-Una cosa mas- se detiene unos momentos en la pantalla aparece un anuncio del gobierno- ¿recuerdas lo ocurrido con la ONU ayer? _

_-Si, vi las noticias._

_-Mencione que este caso estaba entretejido al de Kira porque parece realizado con el mismo método, eso y… la palabra "Kira" repetida multitud de veces en las escenas del crimen, toda la información innecesaria fue censurada, pero debes saber que este es un anti-kira y estoy seguro que responderá a la toma de decisiones. Kimi, es solo otro asesino._

_-Entiendo, empezare revisando la información.- con esto se despide y asegura de cerrar perfectamente la conexión a internet poco antes de desmantelar la computadora pieza por pieza, sin cuidado. Esta segura que no es la única persona en el edificio, estaba consiente que Near no dejaría la edificación abandonada después de tan misteriosa aparición._

_Toma sus cosas y abandona su antiguo trabajo, aquel en donde duro mas tiempo que en cualquier otro, dos semanas. Parecía que al mundo le encantaba su serie de sagas: La imposible vida de Kira._

_-¿Solo otro asesino? ¿Tan bajo he caído?- se repetía mientras caminaba porque entonces ya tampoco pensaba andar en coche._

-¿Así que solo otro asesino? ¡Diablos! Esta introducción es demasiado larga como para prestarle suficiente atención y ahora me he quedado sin coche- se levanta del asiento y estira las piernas con nerviosismo hasta llegar a la mesa con el espejo colgado en la pared, tomó uno de los clavos extras que adornaban el muro y lo utilizó para abrir un cajón oculto debajo de la mesa- maldito Nate River, si tan solo fuera tan fácil! Es una suerte que hubiera olvidado llevarla conmigo, pude haberme conseguido mas problemas, veamos… - ojea la libreta de color oscuro sin sentimientos revisando un extraño registro de nombres.

* * *

-w- gracias por las visitas!

y semanalmente no precisament quiere decir puntualmente. jeje me paresco a kimi de impuntual.


	4. grandes sucesos

**como el titulo lo dice no habia subido este capitulo gracias a "grandes sucesos" y a grandes momentos de holgazaneria... como sea, si aun tengo visitantes les agradezco y que disfruten la historia.**

**PSD: si alguien sabe la como contactar a las personas cuya mente a salido de este mundo y se encuentarn en "Carolandia" favor de hacermelo saber.**

* * *

**Grandes sucesos.**

**4**

**Normal PO´VS.**

Fue una noticia transmitida mundialmente, a cualquier lugar que contara con energía eléctrica y una televisión esta llegó instantáneamente y a aquellos lugares que no contaban con estos recursos poco a poco también se dio a conocer:

_La toma decisiones en lo ONU, en conjunto con la Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal fue clara y directa: a pesar de los múltiples intentos de diferentes países por atrapar al asesino serial Kira se pidió a la mayoría de los estos tomar conciencia sobre las consecuencias que podría traer para toda su población el verse involucrado con alguien que puede matar a distancia y se prohibió a todos los departamentos de policías gubernamentales de cada país la investigación de este caso; los únicos que quedan son aquellos cuyos respectivos gobiernos no formaban parte de estas instituciones, el caso mas sonado ha sido el de Estados Unidos, así como el departamento de investigaciones privadas de L._

_Sin embargo, la población ha demostrado estar mayoritariamente en desacuerdo con su gobierno y peor aun, se han recibido infinidad de amenazas a los países que acataron estas medidas. La mayoría de ellas han sido tomadas como simples bromas pero ha habido una en específico, la cual fue enviada a las oficinas del parlamento Ingles donde se especificaba que no se aceptaran esto, que el gobierno no debía rendirse o "los obligaré a continuar" amenazaba fríamente esta oración junto una serie de fotos de la familia real anexada a la nota. La razón por la que esta fue la mas famosa de las amenazas fue la posible tentativa del perpetuador hacia el gobierno, sin embargo ha habido actos sospechosos por parte de la policía todos resguardándolos por la misma excusa: La amenaza._

No necesitaban saber mas, uno estaba convencido de que conocía el resto de la historia y el otro sabia que pronto tendría mas detalles inclusive de los que las noticias pudieran proporcinarle.

Querido representante ¿Por qué tienes que crear tanto desorden entre los países? – se repetía Kimi sentada revisando las imágenes que había logrado capturar con su vieja cámara el día que había estado de visita en Londres – si no fuera por esa absurda decisión del gobierno podría haber seguido perfectamente en el anonimato… o al menos por un poco mas – esperaba los siguientes movimientos, debía cuidarse de todos: de Kira, la policía, de "L" y el sucesor de L.

No entendía porque había llegado hasta ahí siendo una completa desconocida tanto para el mundo como para sí… no, si que lo recordaba, había tenido una gran oportunidad al haber crecido en la Wammys House y la había rechazado por interés propio ¿Cómo se suponía que atrapara a quien consideraba su héroe? Y ahora, una vez que se había logrado olvidar de sus malas decisiones algo o alguien le daba otra oportunidad: tenia en sus manos el mismo poder que Kira y no solo eso, ahora su viejo compañero de casa le ofrecía trabajar con él… ¿Qué tipo de justicia debía representar? La "correcta" la cual le habían enseñado o la que le permitía cambiar el mundo y unirse a su héroe… ¿Cuál? Y ¿Por qué tenía que decidir? Acaso no podía ser ambas, ser oficialmente la mejor detective del mundo y ser la diosa justa de un nuevo mundo.

* * *

Regresemos un poco en el tiempo, cerca de 2 semanas antes de todo esto:

* * *

Kimi había regresado feliz del departamento de policías porque ese día había conseguido otro trabajo y esta vez parecía ser un trabajo mas solido que los anteriores. No tenía lugar a donde volver precisamente, así que había decidido que daría un paseo para tratar de "vivir la vida" como todo ser humano, como ella se imaginaba que habría sido su vida si no hubiera desperdiciado valiosos años en un" reclusorio" que pretendía salvar la vida de los niños sin hogar a cambio del pequeño precio de sus habilidades mentales… como sea aquello ya formaba parte de su pasado y odiaba pensar en las cosas del pasado, así que simplemente destapó el lente de la cámara, la sacudió un poco y pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo fotografías de media ciudad y de cualquier persona cuyo rostro le parecía interesante. Acabó con dos rollos enteros (si, esta chica toma fotos con cámara viejita) y decidió revelar poco a poco sus obras maestras, no tenía dinero suficiente para sacarlas todas de una sola.

Por último subió a una azotea donde estaba situado un lujoso restaurante. Entró bajo la promesa de sacar buenas fotos al lugar y hacerles promoción porque tampoco tenía dinero como para pagarse una comida ahí, si tal vez debió considerar la falta de dinero antes de salir del orfanato tal cual cómo había entrado, y a eso me refiero inclusive con las mismas ropas viejas con las que había entrado que por cierto ahora le quedaban ya demasiado pequeñas como para considerar que vestía adecuadamente, cosa que en primer momento le hizo preguntarse si realmente había cambiado tanto en 5 años.

Desde la azotea planeaba tomar una foto panorámica de la ciudad semi-nublada con nubes que amenazaban con llover. Solía ser especialmente meticulosa con las fotos que incluían paisajes sin personas así que tardo un buen rato ajustando la lente, cambiando de posición y asegurándose de que el sol no se fuera a asomar de repente arruinando entonces la foto. Gracias a esto largo proceso fue que resultó la imagen más hermosa captada de aquella ciudad gris por una persona, a Kimi le hubiera encantado haber tomado mas de una de esas fotos, pero cuando se disponía a disparar un segundo flash algo que iba cayendo arruinó la foto y Kimi tuvo que quemarla para asegurarse que nadie la descubriera.

En la segunda foto aparecía una libreta negra con letras distorsionadas en blanco. Kimi sintió la ráfaga de viento que ésta creó al pasar frente a ella. Quedó en shock, pensando cómo había caído algo así desde un punto mas alto que ella, hubiera tenido sentido si hubiese caído en sus pies o cerca de ella, porque estaba el techo del restaurante a unos metros de ahí y cualquiera solo necesitaba aventarla hacia al frente para que cállese en el balcón. Sin embargo, era obvio que esta no había venido recorriendo una distancia desde atrás de ella para caer a la calle, sino que simplemente había sido soltada desde algún lugar mas alto de donde ahora estaba… alguien la habría soltado desde un avión? . Kimi olvidó su promesa de tomarle fotos al lugar y simplemente bajó corriendo las escaleras porque no se fuera a tardar mucho el elevador.

En la calle alguien que había estado cerca de ser golpeado ya comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde había salido aquella libreta y estaba por recogerla cuando cierta extraña y alterada chica salió corriendo de una tienda hacia dónde estaba el hombre asustado por la expresión de la muchacha y decidió olvidar aquel accidente cuando esta le pidió gritando que no abriera su diario privado.

¿Por qué preocuparse por algo tan simple, y de hecho desconocido? Pues porque durante la foto logró leer tan rápido como su vista le permitió las palabras: Death Note que ahora estaban boca abajo ocultas por el asfalto frio de la calle.

"El nombre de la persona que este escrito en esta libreta morirá… no tendrá efecto a menos que quien lo escriba tenga en mente el rostro de la persona y…"- su lectura fue interrumpida por un viejo recuerdo, agudo y doloroso- "esto es… esto… es como él asesina… una libreta!"- ignoraba cuantas personas sabían sobre algo así o de cuantas personas la habían visto correr desquiciadamente detrás del hombre que había tratado de quitársela y era obvio que algo así podría sacar algunas conclusiones bastantes raras. Simplemente se tranquilizó, guardó la libreta en la pequeña bolsa donde solo iba la cámara y un llavero viejo con dos llaves en él y regresó a cumplir su promesa al restaurante poniendo de excusa que había tirado accidentalmente sus llaves cuando volvía a preparar la cámara.

Cuando volvió a bajar, esta vez completamente tranquila y utilizando perezosamente el ascensor algunas personas que le habían visto correr cómo loca simplemente la miraron deseando que no volviera por ahí a causar otro alboroto. ¿y eso le importaba? Una chica podría hacer cualquier cosa por su "diario" secreto así que no pensó demasiado aquello y sus pensamientos vagaban en las posibilidades que tenía ahora. Tan sumergida iba en los pensamientos y adelantadas estrategias que se olvidó de lo principal: cuidar el bolso, haciéndola un blanco fácil para el primer aprovechado que la vio pasar.

Lo único que sintió fue que alguien dio un tirón a su hombro derecho dándole tiempo apenas para gritar:

-¡Maldito! ¡Devuélveme la bolsa!

* * *

~ ¡Huahahaha! eso le pasa por andar de diosa del nuevo mundo! +w+ lo se soy mala con mis personajes.


	5. Decision de actuacion

**Disclaimer:** no conosco persona que pueda creer que alguien como yo creeara death note... agradescanla a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata que estan attrapados en japon.

Previamente en este intento de fanfic: Kimi vio su gran plan para darse a conocer anunciado como noticia mundial y había vuelto a maldecir a su héroe por ser mas famosa que ella. También leyeron cómo casi mata a alguien por la death note, pero sin usarla y como por andar de diosa intocable del nuevo mundo le quitaron la bolsa mientras volvia a hacer uso de su maravillosa voz.

5

Dos criminales y heroe.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Joder!- nunca había sido buena en los deportes, siempre había sido demasiado perezosa para ello y simplemente trataba de correr lo mas rápido que sus lentos pies le permitían.

De nuevo, volvía a distraerse con una sola cosa, al correr ignoró por completa cuantas personas la veían y que de hecho, una de las muchas que simplemente se conformaban con mirar comenzó a correr a su lado y como era un hombre joven no tardó mucho en rebasarle y perseguir de mas cerca al ladrón. Para cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, a este le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para poder derribar al que se había llevado su bolso. Inquisitiva, como siempre, Kimi experimentó raramente con la figura del muchacho y de hecho lo calificó rápidamente como una persona apuesta, pero antes de que lograra describir mas sobre el que pretendía ayudarla este ya había derribado al ladrón en un callejón cerrado por una malla ciclónica donde este pretendía escapar.

Mientras veía como el hombre _ajusticiaba_ al delincuente observaba su bolso tirado en el suelo con todo su contenido esparciéndose a los lados del dúo; la cámara se había rayado, las llaves sonaban constantemente al ser empujadas o golpeadas por alguno de los hombres y la libreta descansaba inocentemente dándole ciertas opciones de terminar aquello de una manera mas rápida, pero entonces ¿Qué clase de persona sería si resolviese todos sus problemas de la misma forma? Definitivamente no quería contestarse y se aseguró de que su _justiciero_ se hiciera cargo del criminal, mientras esperaba que no fuese necesario cuidar al otro, pero, por si algo ocurría…

-Gracias- pronunció bajo

El aludido volteó ligeramente sorprendido por la voz con la que le había agradecido, era totalmente distinta a la que había estado gritando hace unos minutos. Se limpió un hilillo de sangre que le escurría del labio por la pelea y giró la vista a donde había quedado la causa de todo esto: una patética bolsa sin nada adentro que fuese valioso, inclusive la cámara, era una baratija para turistas que se podría comprar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, un llavero destartalado y una inútil… libreta negra? El aspecto de la chica no correspondía al de alguien a quien le agradase el negro, entonces por que forrar su diario de negro? No, aquello no le era de su incumbencia pero… que dirán los garabatos en blanco?

El muchacho aturdido de los golpes que había recibido por el ahora inconsciente ladrón trataba de obstruir los pensamientos innecesarios como sabia que se debía hacer, así, del modo mas amable y con la mejor intención recogió las cosas de la chica. Sin embargo no soportó aquella curiosidad por abrir tan siquiera la primera pagina del diario misterioso alcanzando a leer las primeras líneas: _Death Note… el nombre de la persona que este esc…_ la dueña lo había cerrado posando su mano sobre el adolorido puño del chico y volviéndole a dar la gracias, esta vez resolviendo sus dudas por poder añadir un nombre al agradecimiento. También, como dato extra dio las razones por las cuales necesitaba la cámara algo averiada y respaldando la petición de tomarle una foto contándole que seria un héroe en una revista si lograba publicar la noticia. El chico tomó por buenas las intenciones de la chica y contestó gustoso a sus preguntas. Por último la chica aceptó ayudarle para regresar a su casa pero el chico se negó diciendo que tenía una pareja muy celosa.

Kimi no volvió a encontrarse con su rescatador nunca mas y posó la foto de este junto con una donde se mostraba una L negra en un fondo blanco y otra con el nombre de "Kira" escrita dela misma forma.

Estudió los usos de la libreta con criminales bajos y, utilizando métodos distintos a los comunes efectuados por el conocido dios con su mismo nombre, fue limpiando de mejor forma los sucios confines del país gris… por cierto ¿mencioné como fue que escondió las pruebas?

:::::::::::

Aquello no fue tan difícil… bastó con seguir los pasos de una antigua leyenda de lo que no se debía hacer por los extraños cambios en la sociedad, que el seguirle podrían provocar… no, inclusive eso fue muy distinto, simplemente se baso en el método para aparentar que algo fuese otra cosa y que siempre la pista fuese algo que no estaba presente.

En resumen escribió el nombre de su salvador tres días después de que lo conociera. Este murió a manos de un criminal que intentó asaltarle y posteriormente fue atropeyado por el tren que cruzaba, ya saben, ese curioso tren cuyos dos primeros vagones eran enlistados con la letra "k" en vez de con un número. Debió ser una larga historia, aquella primera que Kimi terminó en las páginas de la libreta para poder planear todo al momento preciso y exacto, con las personas exactas y en el lugar adecuado. Continuaba siendo una artista en cuanto a diversas actividades se refería.

* * *

aqui hago pequeña referencia al asesino BB de los angeles (por si alguien se da cuenta) yy creoo que es todo lo que tengo que decir

oigan ¿alguien sabe lo que es un review? me agradaria tener alguno.


End file.
